


Lunares

by RamenOnigiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Out of Character, alternative universe - no despair, fuyuhiko its a lot softer than normally, i cant summary, i cant write, kauzichi its a lot more confident and flirty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenOnigiri/pseuds/RamenOnigiri
Summary: Soda parece muy obsesionado con los lunares de Fuyuhiko por alguna razón.





	Lunares

Si había algo que a Souda le volvía loco eran esos lunares que el pequeño yakuza portaba, podría decirse que eran su perdición. Especialmente si hablamos de donde estaban estos, tenía aquellas adorables pecas por su nariz llegando hasta las mejillas, destacando un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho aparecido con el tiempo, sin embargo, robandoles la atención se posaba aquel que estaba debajo de su labio al lado izquierdo de su cara, Souda siempre quiso besar aquellos labios, ¡aquellos que parecían más lejanos que un cumplido de parte de Sonia-san!

Los lunares bajaban, el rubio los tenía por todo el cuerpo, Souda había visto tres en su hombro derecho, de ahí bajaban hasta su pecho, esparciéndose con gracia a través de su abdomen llegando hasta por la altura del dobladillo del pantalón, justo ahí tenia uno que a Souda le parecía de lo más seductor, era como si llamara a que descubrieran que había más abajo.

Ahora mismo estaban en las duchas, la clase de educación física había terminado y en las duchas solo quedaban Souda y Fuyuhiko, este último todavía vistiéndose mientras que Souda se terminaba de atar sus zapatos, acción realizada lo más lento posible para apreciar la espalda desnuda de Kuzuryu, haciendo un camino con la mirada uniendo los lunares que allí estaban, buscando unos nuevos. Kazuichi pensaba que aquellos lunares eran gotas de tinta que cayeron del pincel de Dios al lienzo blanco donde creo al de ojos amielados, tal vez sonaba demasiado cursi o sofisticado como para alguien como él, un simple mecánico, pero eso es lo que él piensa.

El más bajo se voltea, ya vestido, y se queda mirando a Souda un momento.

"Me gustan tus lunares" Suelta Souda sin pensar, reaccionando al ver la cara de desconcierto del más bajo.

"¿Ah? ¿Y a qué demonios viene eso? Idiota" Responde Fuyuhiko con su mal carácter habitual.

Lo que no es habitual es el sonrojo y temblor de voz que lo acompaña.

"Lo siento, lo solté sin pensar." Se disculpa el de pelo de un color llamativamente rosa sintiendo un ligero calor el mas mejillas. "Pero tienes que admitirlo, te hacen ver tierno." Dijo acercándose al más bajo ¡Felicidades Kazuichi! ¡Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte! ¡Ven, pasa! ¡Únete al escuadrón suicida! ¡Eren Jaegar te espera!

Un silencio se volvió el protagonista de aquel lugar, opacando cualquier ruido que no fuesen sus respiraciones, el mecanico tenía a un confundido Kuzuryu acorralado contra la pared.  
"¿Eres idiota o te haces? No digas cosas así…" Dijo el rubio apartando la mirada hacia el piso, los brazos de Souda lo tenían sin escapatoria y el más alto se aprovechaba de su altura para terminar de 'intimidarlo'.

"En serio me gustan, me gustan tus pecas…" Dijo para luego besar el área donde estas se posaban, a lo que el rubio dio un respingo, pero no se negó. "…y tus lunares…" Dijo besando el que estaba debajo del labio del más bajo, para luego subir y besar el que estaba bajo su ojo, en este punto podía sentir sus acelerados latidos y el ligero temblor de Fuyuhiko.

"¿Qué? No, mira." Dijo apuntando con su dedo el lunar bajo su ojo "Dicen que las personas con un lunar bajo su ojo están destinados a llorar por siempre." Dijo con una mirada indescifrable.

"¿Uh? Bien." Dijo para luego besar nuevamente el lunar bajo su ojo "¡Entonces solo tengo que besarlo hasta que desaparezca!" Dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas, rezando por que el más bajo no se enoje ahora y lo mande a dormir con sus antepasados.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Replico Fuyuhiko.

"Entonces debemos intentar hasta que lo logremos ¿No?" Dijo besando repetidas veces el mismo lugar para luego separarse unos segundos y conectar miradas con el rubio, sus respiraciones eran lentas, un poco más calmadas que antes, los brazos de Souda se flexionaron un poco, recortando la distancia entre ambos, mientras que las manos de Kuzuryu estaban en el pecho de el de dientes de tiburón tratando de crear la distancia que no existía entre ellos.

"Eres un idiota" Dijo el yakuza con una media sonrisa y un rubor fuerte en sus mejillas.

"Por ti soy más que eso." Respondió el de pelo rosa uniendo sus labios en un beso lento, inexperto, inocente, uno suave y cargado de sentimientos guardados demasiado tiempo.

Podemos decir que al final todo salió bien, dejando de lado la incómoda charla con Pekoyama de camino a casa, quien como siempre le espero para irse con él.  
Digamos que durante las horas anteriores de encontrarse con Peko, solo las paredes y los casilleros fueron testigos de lo que paso allí.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! aiudisadnieube lo escribí hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera me acordaba que lo había escrito xd por eso es tan mierda sjsjjasjsjjsoakdnaodknasio matenme pls


End file.
